The Best Summer Road Trip EVER
by n4m4w45
Summary: Cyborg. Beast Boy. Sokka. Ron Stoppable from the Kim Possible show, and Nightcrawler from the X-Men evolution show. All on a 3 month road trip across America. What could go wrong?


The best Summer Road Trip...

EVER.

Hey guys!

This is a story I've wanted to tell for months now, and never found the time to.

Now with my new laptop, I can!

It shall be the best Road Trip Ever!

You see, my readers, there comes a time in every writer's life when a story comes across him.

A story so great, he not only wants to tell it,

he HAS to tell it.

A story so great, having to tell it is not enough:

He LIVES to tell it.

...

This is NOT one of those stories!

...

A long endless road. One end starting from somewhere, The other end ending from somewhere. A beginning, and an end. But it is the inbetween, the journey, that defines us. And so the journey defines our heroes, our adventurers, driving in a car across this long endless road...

From the car, the radio was playing: "Life is a hiiighway..." The driver, Cyborg, was singing along: "...And I'm gonna riiiiide it, Aalll Niiight Looooong!"

He breathed in deep. "Aah! Beast Boy: There's nothin' better than driving across the country with yo' buddies!"

In the passenger seat sat Cyborg's best friend, Beast Boy, and he was jamming to the music too. "You got that right, Cyborg! Ha! Nothin' but you, me, the road, and-"

"Mm-mm-MMM!" The chips are great, but the dip is delicious! Its the perfect tone of spicy, without burning your mouth off!" Ron Stoppable and his loyal friend Rufus sat in the back, eating tortilla chips and salsa. "MM! Sokka, this is the BEST THING EVER!"

"I know right?" Sokka sat beside Ron, sharing the snacks with Ron, but not eating nearly enough as him. "Literally the DAY before this trip, katara and I figured out that if you don't add broth to the sea-prune soup, you get an amazing dip! Sokka drove his chip through the bowl of salsa, but Ron and Rufus stopped eating.

"Wait. What's in this?" Ron said, barely able to speak. "Seaprunes?"

"Huh-huh! Like you said: Best dip ever!" Sokka grabbed some more chips.

Ron exploded! "EEWW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EEEWWW!"

Rufus spat out his mouthful, "Yech!"

"OH THE HUMANITY! WATER! I NEED WATER! KURT! KURT! FOR THE LOVE OF NACHOS MAN, GIVE SOME WATER!"

"Vill you stop your schreaming? Ugh! Here's your stupid water!" Kurt Vagner, a.k.a. Nightcrawler, used his tail to grab water from the cooler and tossed it to Ron. "Geez, Ron. Vit Sokka making it, you know it has to be gross, right?"

"I didn't know HE made it!" Ron, after swishing his mouth with water, started to lick the car, trying to get the taste off.

Cyborg looked through the rear-view mirror. "Hey! don't lick the car! My baby doesn't deserve that! Use the water!"

Beast Boy turned around to face the others. "Yeah, Ron. We've all brought things to eat on the trip, and Sokka naturally made the gross stuff!"

"Hey! I'm right here, everyone! I have feelings too, you know! How do you think I feel when he spat his food all over me? Blech! Does anybody have something for me to use?"

"Ha! You mean your face? Sure!" Nightcrawler used his tail to take some of the dip and wipe it on Sokka's cheek.

Everybody laughed, except for Sokka.

"There's no difference. NO DIFFERENCE!" Sokka used his towel to wipe off the goo. "I hang out with Team Avatar, they pick on me. I hang out with you guys, you pick on me!"

Cyborg added to the statement, "Why thank you, Sokka! But we don't deserve to be called your second family! It just comes natural for us to torture you!"

Once again, everybody laughed. Even Sokka laughed sarcastically!

"Man! Cyborg! Can you actually believe we have enough time for this?" Beast Boy said after calming down.

"I know, right man? But now that the Titans are global, we can do things like this more often."

"Hey Cyborg," Nightcrawler started to ask, "What's the plan again?"

"Well, we're already on the road to see the Red Woods, then we're gonna go over to Las Vegas!"

"Nice!"

"After wards, we'll see the sights across the country. We could go to the Grand Canyon, Mt. Rushmore, the Appalachian mountains, The Mississippi river, The Arch..." Everybody was starting to get really excited. "Eventually, we'll wind up on the other coast, go to Disney World, and end our adventure in New York City...But that's three months away! We have an entire Summer to do this without any responsibilities...!"

The car started to pant, then it sputtered, gasped, then...died. The car rolled to a stop, and everybody was so shocked, they couldn't speak or move.

Finally, Cyborg got out of the car. "Don't worry, guys! Its probably nothing." Everybody followed Cyborg out of the car.

Cyborg popped up the top, and checked to see what was going on. When he came up for air, he turned to the others, who were still all scared.

"Its nothing, guys! we just need some water to cool my Baby down!"

Rufus smacked his head. "oh, dang it!"

Silence.

"What? Come on, Nightcrawler, go get the water!" Cyborg was annoyed, before he finished his sentence he knew what happened...

"Uh..Yeah. Funny thing about that, Cy! See, uh...Ronny boy here, uh, he kinda..." Nightcrawler fidgeted. He wanted to teleport away...

Sokka said bluntly: "Ron drank all the water."

Cyborg sighed with frustration. Turning to Ron, he asked slowly, "You...did...what?"

Ron started to sweat. He started to wimper..."Uh...See...um...sea-prunes?" He looked down, in shame.

"Are you telling me we're out here, LITERALLY in the MIDDLE of NOWHERE, our problem has a SIMPLE answer, and your telling me you DRANK ALL THE WATER?"

"You told me to!"

"I didn't tell you to drink ALL of it!"

"Well, Rufus needed to drink some water too!"

"This has nothing to do with the rat!"

"That's NAKED mole rat, to you buddy! Besides, Water Boy should've stopped me!"

"What?' Nightcrawler entered the fight, unprepared.

"That's true, Kurt! Why'd you give him all the water?"

"Hey, I didn't know this would happen!"

"I put YOU in charge of the water, Blue Boy!"

"Well, he shouldn't have been screaming so loud!"

"Doesn't matter! I'm in charge, you do what I say!"

"This is all your fault, you know that?" Ron pointed to Sokka.

"ME? ...What'd I do?"

"You didn't tell me that stuff had sea-prunes!"

"Couldn't ya taste it?"

"Yes, I could taste it!"

"Well, ya said it was good, now, didn't you?"

"...That's not the point!"

"Well, I got news for you, buddy! Not only are we out here, in the middle of nowhere, but we're going to parch here too! You ever been in a desert with no water? I have! Its not fun!"

Everybody was totally screaming their heads off, except for Beast Boy, who was watching everybody. Finally, he turned into an elephant, and blew his horn!

Everybody stopped and looked at Beast Boy. He transformed back into himself.

"Everybody calm down! Look!" He pointed behind everybody, and they all looked to where his finger pointed.

A red pickup truck was barreling down the road, and from the radio, "Hero" by Nickelback was playing.

The music stopped when the pickup got closer, and the car slowed down...

They looked at the driver. the driver looked at them. Sokka's face brightened, but the driver's face scowled.

...

"So what in the WORLD are you doing here, Zuko?"

Zuko, wearing a casual shirt and blue jeans drove the red pickup with Sokka in the passenger's seat. Behind the car, Cyborg's car was being towed with the others in it.

"'Could ask you the same thing, Sokka."

"Road trip with my buddies, but I asked you first!"

Zuko sighed, "The pressure of palace life were depressing, so I left my counselour in charge of the fire nation, and I came to the states to take a...Summer vacation."

"Wait, you're still dating Mai...?"

"Why do you think I'm depressed?"

Sokka stopped talking about it. There was nothing else to say. "Well, thanks anyway for helping us out!"

"Yeah, I'll take you in to the next town...Stay with you until you're good to go, the I'll be on my way.

"Yeah, fair enough."

"So, who are you hanging out with?"

"My buddies. Cyborg's half robot, kinda like Combustion Man. Beast Boy can transform into animals, and he pals around with Cyborg alot. Ron's normal, like me, and he has a pet named Rufus. Its a combination animal too! Its a mole rat. And Kurt's a...mutant...don't know what that is exactly, but I'm gonna guess it has something to do with his blue skin and teleporting powers." Sokka had gotten used to his friends by now, but Zuko hadn't.

Zuko was trying to take it all in. "And how did you all meet exactly?"

"It's a long story."

"Right."

"You forgot to tell him the part where I'm the most awesome person ever!"

"Nightcrawler! Get back to the other car!"

"Yoah!" Zuko freaked out, and the pickup swerved.

"Woops! Heh! Sorry!" Kurt bamfed away.

"Yeah...That was Nightcrawler. Sorry!"

"Uh-huh..."

In the other car, Kurt reappeared. He sat beside Ron. Cyborg was starting to cheer up again, but he was still grumbling.

"apdsofnldsfdsoifreakin water...asopfoineasoijfhs...car..."

"Aw, come on, Cyborg! Cheer up! We got help pretty quick, and we get into the next town, we'll have a lot of time to get some supplies, and get to the Red Woods!" Beast Boy tried to act as happy as possible.

"Yeah..." Cyborg started to feel better.

"...Hey, Kurt...Can you pass the dip?" Ron asked.

"RON!" everybody in the car screamed.

...

And so our intrepid explorers traveled onto the next town, and when they got around to stopping at an old restaurant, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Nightcrawler, and Ron met Zuko.

...

"So...you're a...king," Ron said as they were waiting for their food. It was really quiet and awkward for everyone, with their new companion.

"Lord...actually..." Zuko stirred the ice cubes in his soda.

Sokka tried desperately to make it easier on everybody: "Hey guys! Look at me!" He stuck two straws up his nose, "I'm a boarcupine!" Beast Boy and Ron laughed, but Cyborg just sighed.

"You're trying to hard Sokka," he was still upset about his car breaking down.

"That's exactly what I do!" Sokka took the straws out of his nose and laughed with the others.

"Yeah, a little too much!" Zuko chuckled.

"And what's this? Looks like the high and mighty firelord made a joke! Beast Boy, will you check the window for flying pigs?" Sokka was getting into this comedy act!  
>"You bet, Sokka!" Beast Boy jumped into the air, turned into a piglet, and landed in Zuko's hands. Beast Boy snorted.<p>

Everybody was laughing and joking around at this point, Zuko and Cyborg included.

The food came to their loud table a while later. Almost everybody ordered burgers, except for Ron and Zuko, who ordered nachos and tea, respectively.

"Aren't choo gonnu eat, Chuko?" Cyborg said with his mouthful.

"...I already ate a while ago, before I picked you guys up," He took a sip of his drink.

There was silence at the table after this. In a moment, all of the travelers, except for Zuko, huddled together.

"Should we?" "Why not?" Why?" "We owe him." "He's a downer.?" "Would he want to?" "Why don't you ask?"

Zuko fidgeted. He knew what they were talking about.

After all the whispering, and a little punching, they all came out of their huddle, and Cyborg asked, "You know, you should stick around. That way, next time we eat, we can buy you something, to show our thanks."

Zuko smiled. They wanted him along on their trip!

"Well...do you have enough room?"

"My car can seat one extra person after you."

"Come on, Zuko, we can travel around, " Sokka came up, and fake-punched his arm. "Just like old times! Except, before we didn't...know a robot...or a green boy...or a mole rat...or a blue guy..."

"You didn't anyway," Zuko chuckled. "Alright. I'll come."

...

And so, the next morning, with Cyborg's car fixed, and Zuko joining them, our travelers headed for the Red Woods in California.

...

I'll have the rest of my regular stuff like Titans and Spider-man up before the weeks over. I hoped you guys liked this!

So what'd you guys think?

Sokka and Zuko's characters were all wrong? I got Ron down just right? Concept is too weird? Concept is beyond awesome?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too,

so why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!


End file.
